


Visiting Her Sister

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lalter visits her sister, Artoria and things take a turn for the pleasurable very quickly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Visiting Her Sister

Lalter and her sister had been talking about meeting up and sharing a weekend together for months now. Something about "bonding for the future" or some crap. Lalter always had an issue listening to Artoria's reasoning due to finding it mundane and useless most of the time. But she wouldn't deny the chance to crash and see her twin for the first time in years. Despite them disagreeing on so many things, it was always nice to see family. Of course, that didn't prepare her for the surprise of walking into Artoria's home with the door unlocked and no one to be seen.

At least, no one to be seen until the blonde stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Lalter's jaw dropped when she saw her sister's body dripping water into the carpet and the thin, white towel  _ just barely _ covering her voluptuous body. Lalter knew that the two grew up and developed nearly identically, but to see such a fine body standing in front of her was the last thing she expected. Especially when it looked nearly identical to her own.

Large breast that only had the bottom portion covered by the thin towel, slightly erect nipples just barely peeking out from above it, an hourglass figure that would make any woman who saw her like this very jealous, and smoothly-shaven legs that went entirely unhidden underneath the towel. In fact, the only thing that appeared to be properly hidden was Artoria’s pussy that, given the right twist of her body, would  _ easily _ be seen by anyone who happened to glance at her.

Unfortunately, the first thought to cross Lalter’s mind was about her own body and how it must look underneath a towel like that. And equally unfortunate, she spoke her thoughts without realizing it. "God damn... Do I look  _ that good _ in nothing but a skimpy towel?”

Of course, being the calm and usually stoic woman that she was, Artoria wasn't phased by the question. "I wouldn't be able to answer that, Sister. As far as I know, you've never let anyone see you in a state like this." A quiet and modest chuckle rumbled in her throat as she turned away from her sibling and made her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Though, Artoria failed to realize just how much of her supple ass she was showing off to her twin sister with each step she took. "Give me just a minute and I'll be dressed. Though, I can’t help but imagine that’s not what you want with how your mouth is still agape.”   
  
When she heard the cocky chuckle that left her sibling, Lalter  _ immediately _ brought her hand to cover her mouth. “Oh, shut the hell up, Artoria. At least I’m not too much of a cold bitch to show my body to those who want to see it.” Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she made her way down the same hallway and into the spare bedroom she had been informed about during her visit. “Anyway, didn’t you tell me that there was supposed to be some man here during my visit? Someone from that casino you want me to work at?”   
  
“There  _ was _ . But I sent him home sooner than expected. So many of them are just  _ disappointments _ .” Having left the door to her bedroom wide open, Artoria called out to her sister while she dropped her towel onto the floor and started to roam around her room naked. “That’s perfectly fine, though. We’re here to bond this weekend, not….  _ tend to _ ... some disappointment of a man seeing us like this.”   
  
“Some disappointment of a man?” Lalter couldn’t stop herself from scoffing at the fact that her generally kind sibling was talking down about someone. “He really must’ve pissed you off if you’re willing to speak ill of him. Or, let me guess: Y _ et another person _ unable to provide you with the heir that you’ve been seeking?” Placing her hands on the edge of the bed, Lalter turned herself around and faced the door to the spare bedroom, crossing her right leg over her left.

Of course, she was able to hear the sound of draws shifting in Artoria’s bedroom while she sat patiently on the edge of the bed she was going to be using for the next few days. “Pretty nice place you’ve got here, Artoria. I might just have to come to visit you more often, even if it’s just to get away and make use of the things you have.” Lalter dragged her tongue along her lips while keeping her eyes locked on the door to her room, expecting her sister to step through it and sit next to her.

However, when there was no answer, she didn’t hesitate to get up and make her way out of the room. Thanks to all of the training that the two had gone through in their lives, Lalter was quick in making her way out of the bedroom and into Artoria’s. Unfortunately, with just how quickly she moved, it meant seeing her sibling’s body bare once again. Well, it meant seeing  _ most _ of Artoria’s body be bare. This time, she was at least wearing a lacey blue bra that  _ somehow  _ managed to contain her ample breasts while she was bent over toward the floor and digging through yet another draw to pull out a pair of matching panties. But that allowed Lalter a good and full view of her twin’s plump rear end and shaved pussy since she was bent over and facing away from her. “Oh, son of a bitch. Why do I even bother to take a second to worry about you when you go silent?”   
  
“Awe. I think that’s the first time you’ve admitted to worrying about me over anything since we were children, Sister.” Artoria didn’t bother to put on the pair of floral print panties she had in her hand as she turned around to face her sister and sit on the edge of her own bed. Right away, Lalter was able to see that they  _ even sat the same way _ . However, that didn’t concern Artoria as she stayed in place on the bed and looked up and down her sister’s body. Almost everything about the two of them was identical, and she never really took it in until just now. The only real differences between the two of them were Artoria’s emerald eyes compared to Lalter’s amber ones, her sibling’s paler skin, and the lighter tone to her blonde hair. “Come. Sit with me, Sister. I haven’t gotten a good look at you yet.”   
  
With a quick roll of her eyes and an exhausted sigh, Lalter did what her sister wanted and made her way to Artoria’s side. From a distance, she was unable to deny her sister’s beauty. But up close?  _ It was impossible to deny just how attractive and incredibly sexy she was. Especially in the bra she was wearing. _ And now that she was sitting so close, Lalter found herself able to smell that faint but obvious vanilla scent that came from her sibling’s golden locks. And the slightly lavender scent that wafted off of her skin when she scooted closer to her. Unfortunately, both of these scents left Lalter unable to react when Artoria moved close enough for their breasts to press against the other one.

A moment later, without any rhyme or reason, Lalter found herself sharing a deep and passionate kiss with her twin sister. The feeling of her own sibling’s soft lips pressing against her own time and time again in slow and steady succession felt wonderful.  _ It almost felt good enough to make her want to return the affection and go for a little more. _ However, all the paler of the two siblings did was return each of her sister’s kisses when they landed against her lips. Each and every kiss that landed against her lips caused Lalter’s heart to either skip a beat or beat just a little bit faster.

That is, until Artoria broke their kiss and climbed up into Lalter’s lap.

Now that she was half-naked and sitting in Lalter’s lap, Artoria couldn’t stop herself from smiling and looking into those beautiful amber eyes that her sister had. “You know, working at the casino has really opened my eyes to a few things in life. And, for better or for worse,  _ the sheer sexual appeal of our bodies _ has been one of those things.” Artoria steadily brought both of her hands to Lalter’s cheeks and cupped them in her hand. She could see the  _ ever so faint _ blush that radiated against her pale skin and it made her heart flutter in her chest to see her generally cocky sister acting this way. Of course, that change in attitude didn’t stop Artoria from pressing herself against her sister’s body and squishing their breasts together while she caught Lalter in yet another kiss.


End file.
